


The Routine

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Confessions, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: Krolia couldn't risk falling in love, much less while on a mission to the primitive who pulled her out of the wreckage of her destroyed ship. Yet, every night when they would return to the house, their lips would meet and their clothes would come off, and Krolia did not know how to break the spell of love she's been put under.





	The Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Keith's dad's name is Austin but his nickname is Tex because I'm Not Creative so anyway that's why Krolia calls him Tex occasionally. Also Tex's nickname for Krolia is Lia bc hhhhhhh.
> 
> Also this is literally my second ever smut so I'm hoping i didnt screw it up too bad

Krolia knew in her gut that this was wrong. She was trained to be a fighter, a vicious warrior for the Blade of Marmora who puts the mission first, and her feelings second. And yet, here she was, waking up next to a human every morning without a stitch on either of their bodies, after a night of wild sex.  
It didn’t start off that way, of course. Krolia was initially very hostile to the man who dragged her from her destroyed ship and nursed her back to health. However, has the months went on and this man showed no signs of hostility, she found herself feeling drawn into his sweet voice and muscular arms.  
It was a routine they had become drawn into. In the morning, they would get up, get dressed, have breakfast and begin the search for the blue lion. They would search the caves until dusk, and then they would return to the house, and like magnets, their lips would meet in a fiery passion, as they hungrily peeled off each other’s clothes before their backs even hit the mattress. The next day, they would start all over.  
They never discussed the implications of these sexual encounters. For Krolia, it started out as releasing built up tensions from decaphoebs of being nothing more than a rebel soldier for the blade of marmora. She was more than happy to keep it platonic at first, but as the days went on, and the kisses they shared between powerful thrusts became softer, she found herself with a soft spot for the attractive human who saved her life many movements ago.  
It all went downhill from there.  
Krolia found herself in love with an alien on a strange planet, far from her duties. It had been a long time since she touched base with Kolivan, but she could care less about him or the blades. Her life was now wrapped up in searching for the blue lion, and spending time with one Austin Kogane.  
That morning, Krolia woke up stark naked once again, with dark purple bite marks decorating her neck and collarbone. She yawned and stretched, hearing her joints pop as she slept on them funny that night. Beside her, Austin slept soundly, his gentle snoring the only noise in the room. He had angry red claw marks running up his back, and Krolia made a mental note to tone down the scratching on his delicate human skin.  
Climbing out of bed, not bothering to put on any clothes, she padded over to the bathroom, splashing water on her face to try and wake herself up some more. She took a deep breath, looking into the mirror at her damp reflection, water cascading down her cheeks and dripping off her chin.  
That feeling deep in her gut that this was wrong lurched, causing her to nearly gag from the bile rising in her throat.  
She needed to hurry up and find the blue lion, so she could leave this planet and not fall any deeper into the rabbit hole of love she found herself in.  
Yet, when she heard him stirring in the bedroom, she could feel herself aching to crawl back into the warmth of his strong arms. This was a feeling she has never experienced before in her lifetime, she had always been independent at heart. This new development was slowly consuming every cell in her body, and she’s not sure how much longer she can fight it.  
“Nnnng...Krolia?” he groaned sleepily.  
She walked back into the bedroom where he was sitting up, looking around her her. When he laid eyes on her naked frame in the doorway, a soft smile grazed his face.  
“Mornin’, beautiful,” he drawled sleepily.  
She smiled warmly in return, “good morning.”  
She rummaged through the closet for some clothes to wear. He had bought some stuff in her size, but she wasn’t the best at coordinating outfits.  
“You should come back to bed for a bit,” he offered, lifting the sheets for her to crawl under.  
God, was it tempting. Krolia wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day in bed with him, but she had a mission at hand to complete.  
“We need to continue our search,” she replied bluntly.  
His face fell, something that Krolia caught onto but chose not to comment on, but he obediently rolled out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Krolia climbed on the back of his hoverbike, instinctively wrapping her arms around his waist as he kick started the engine, and they took off towards the mountains yet again.  
“Did you sleep well?” He asked over the roar of the engine.  
“I did,” she replied, “did you?”  
“When do I ever have a bad sleep around you?” he teased, and Krolia felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment.  
She huffed, wrapping her arms tighter around his middle.  
“Do you remember where we were yesterday?” he asked.  
“Over there,” Krolia pointed to a section of the mountains to the left of their current location, “I found some lion carvings as you were walking back to the bike, so I think we should go back there.”  
“Roger that,” he teased playfully, revving the engine and speeding off in the direction that Krolia pointed him to.

It didn’t take long after they arrived to find the blue lion. Krolia felt the strong energy emitting from the lion close to where the carvings are.  
“This way,” she instructed, grabbing his arm and dragging him along.  
She was close, she was so close, and then she could leave the planet, ran far away from the feelings she was developing, and continue fighting the war she had been fighting since the day she was born.  
Looking for the lion was one thing, but when her eyes landed on the giant beast, cloaked in a blue forcefield, she felt her heart stop for a brief moment. She was completely awestruck at the beauty of this lion. Of course, she had seen the red lion as well, on board Sendak’s ship several decaphoebs ago, but the beauty of the lions continue to take her breath away.  
She looked over at Austin, which ended up being a huge mistake on her part. His eyes sparkled with awe, his jaw hung open as he started up at the magnificant beast like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.  
Krolia’s heart rate sped up at the sight of him, and her knees buckled ever so slightly as she felt cupid’s arrow strike her poor, alien heart.  
Fuck, she had it bad.

* * *

 

When they returned back to the house, once again, their lips met in a hungry passion. Krolia groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair as he pinned her to the front door, ravishing her.  
“I can’t believe we did it,” he groaned between kisses, “we found it.”  
“Mmmm, it doesn’t seem real,” Krolia groaned back.  
Austin’s hands gripped the hem of her shirt, intending to pull it up over her head, but she grabbed his hands before he could.  
“Is everything alright? Do you want to stop?” He asked, his thick eyebrows furrowing.  
“It’s not that,” Krolia reassured him, “I just...what is this? You know, between us?”  
“Well,” he cupped her cheek, gently tracing over her cheek marks with his thumb, “I love you, if that tells you anything.”  
Krolia’s face softened, “really?”  
“Really,” he smiled back, “I would love to be with you forever, but that’s not just my decision to make you know.”  
Krolia grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as she could without injuring him.  
“I would love to be yours.”  
The clothes came off one by other, both of them hungry to memorize every detail of each other’s bodies as they stumbled up the stairs to the bedroom. Slamming the bedroom door shut, Krolia pinned her new mate against the door, rutting her thigh against his bare erection, feeling a bead of precum smear translucent against her lilac skin.  
“What do you want to do tonight?” he panted.  
She smirked, “I have some plans for you, pumpkin. On the bed, now.”  
Already completely naked, Austin obediently got on the bed, making himself comfortable on the mattress as Krolia shed her panties and crawled on top of him.  
“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured, reaching out and running his palms along the swell of her breasts.  
Krolia shivered in arousal, but pushed his hands gently out of the way.  
“I want to sit on your face,” she commanded, licking her lips in anticipation.  
Austin groaned, feeling even more blood rush to his dick at the thought of getting to eat her out while she was commanding him like that.  
“Hop on pretty lady,” he purred, adjusting himself so he can get the best angle.  
Krolia growled, shifting herself so she was straddling his jaw.  
“If you need to stop, pat my thigh three times,” she instructed before threading her fingers through his silky brown hair and pushing his head towards her awaiting pussy.  
His response was instantaneous, as he hungrily dove his tongue between her folds, trying to taste every part of her. She tasted sweeter than humans, with less musk, and he found himself completely addicted to her flavour as he hungrily licked into her like she was an oasis in the middle of the desert.  
She was his oasis, and she was all his.  
Krolia moaned, her grip on his hair increasing as her arousal levels spiked when he swirled his tongue around her clit, taking the engorged bud into his mouth and sucking. Her thighs trembled from the stimulation, but he was relentless, and refused to let up until she came at least once.  
Krolia found herself grinding heavily against his mouth, silently begging him to give her more. While him sucking and licking at her clit felt absolutely delicious, her body craved more than that.  
“Tex, baby…” she groaned, “I need more.”  
As if he read her mind, he gently held up two fingers, which she eagerly took into her mouth and sucked.  
When he determined they were slicked up enough, he pulled them out of her mouth and gently slid one digit into her tight, wet, cunt.  
The new sensation caused her to moan and pant heavily, egging him on as he quickly added the second finger, wasting no time in fucking her with them as he hungrily sucked on her clit.  
The pressure building in her lower belly was all too familiar, her impending orgasm was approaching like a wild beast, and Krolia intended to chase it to the tallest heights possible. She grabbed his hair, forcing his mouth to take more of her in, to suck harder, silently begging him to make her cum so hard she forgets her name.  
Three pats on her thigh interrupts her.  
Like his hair had suddenly turned to hot coals, she quickly let go of him, jumping backwards to make sure he was okay, hissing when she felt his fingers pull out of her.  
His face was flushed bright red and coated with a mixture of saliva and Krolia’s fluids. He was panting heavily, but he didn’t look panicked or upset, instead he gave her a dopey grin as he used his clean hand to wipe some of the fluid off his face.  
“You know,” he panted, “my species does require a _constant_ supply of oxygen.”  
“Sorry,” she apologized sheepishly.  
“Did it feel good?” he asked, licking his fingers clean in a way that caused her cunt to throb hard.  
“It did,” she smirked, “so good I was willing to smother you with my pussy for the sake of an orgasm.”  
“Well, if the good lord wants me to die smothered in an alien’s genitals, so be it.”  
Krolia laughed at that, leaning down to kiss him, despite the fact that his lips are still wet. He eagerly kissed back, running his fingers through her thick violet locks.  
“Wow,” he exhaled, running a thumb down her cheek marks.  
“What?” she asked.  
He was looking at her with the same expression he had when they found the blue lion. Awe struck, enamoured, captivated.  
"You know," he murmured softly, "I never thought in a million years that an ordinary guy like me would end up with an extraordinary woman such as you."  
Krolia sat up, straddling his waist once more as she cupped his jaw in her hands.  
"You saved my life," she replied, "you saved me and took me in, even though I'm not a part of your species. You could've easily handed me over to the authorities, but you didn't. You took care of me and taught a war hardened alien how to fall in love. You, Austin Kogane, are the extraordinary one."  
He stared at her in awe before smashing his lips against hers once more, licking heavily into her mouth as she rut her pussy against his cock, which at this point was throbbing with arousal.  
“You want to get back on my face?” he asked, grabbing her ass and squeezing, “or would you rather have something else inside you?”  
“I think it’s time for the main show,” she purred.  
They didn’t hesitate any longer, Krolia was quick to line his dick up with her cunt. She looked at him expectantly, and he nodded in approval.  
“Go ahead,” he said, “ride me, cowgirl.”  
Krolia grinned, flashing a pearly white fang as him as she sank down onto his cock, her walls spasming at the very welcome intrusion, especially given how close she was to cumming earlier. She threw her head back, panting at the feeling of his cock filling her up. He was thick, there was no doubt about it, the girth could rival a galra dick. However, he was also long enough to hit all of her insides to a point where she’s driven mad with pleasure.  
“You look so beautiful,” Austin murmured.  
“All the time, or just when I’m on your dick?”  
He laughed, running his hands up her sides and gently playing with her breasts.  
“Do you really want me to answer that?”  
She laughed, gently rocking her hips to tease her blue balled mate. He groaned, his hands sliding back down to grip her hips.  
“Lia, please…” he groaned.  
“Please what?” she asked, lifting her hips just slightly and bringing them back down.  
“Fuck me, babe, please.”  
“Well, since you said please…”  
She finally started bouncing, and Austin threw his head back and saw stars. There was something about the coiling muscles inside Krolia clenching down on him that drove him wilder than any human woman could imagine doing to him.  
She rutted against him like her life depended on it, crying out as the head of his cock pounded the sensitive nerves inside her. Her thighs shook from lifting herself off his hips and slamming back down, trembling from the exertion as well as the pleasure coursing through her veins.  
Austin gave her a hand by gripping her hips and helping her bounce on his dick, while thrusting his hips up to match the pace she was going at.  
“Fuck...Krolia…” he groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure as he picked up the pace. She could tell his orgasm was quickly approaching, as was hers. It was embarrassing how quickly he could make her reach her peak, though he really didn’t have much more stamina than her.  
Sensing her impending orgasm, he reached down and took a hold of her clit once more. It was larger and more bulbous than a human clit, so gently rubbing his thumb around it was more than enough to give her exactly what she needed.  
Throwing her head back, Krolia cried out and shuddered as a huge gush of fluid poured out of her and onto his hips. The biggest thing he had to get used to was that galran orgasms usually come with a lot of slick fluid, but now that he knew it was coming, he used the extra lubrication to drive home his own orgasm.  
It only took a few more thrusts before he’s spilling himself deep inside her, finishing off with a cry of pleasure.  
Krolia shuddered as she felt his cum fill her up, continuing to gently rut against his hips to milk their collective orgasms as long as possible.  
Once they had come down from their high, they stared at each other, panting heavily, faces flushed and bodies covered in sweat and other fluids. Krolia felt like a virgin who had just made love for the first time; vulnerable yet completely starstruck. There was something about having sex with someone who is in love with you and you are in love with them, that makes the experience feel brand new. Perhaps this is what it means to make love.  
He patted her thigh, signalling her to get off. She did as she was told, gently lifting herself off his softening dick. She shuddered as she felt it slip out of her, his cum slowly beginning to drip out of her.  
“You really came a lot,” she commented, reaching for a tissue on the bedside table.  
“What can I say, I’m happy,” he smiled softly, “I finally get to do this with my girlfriend.”  
She blushed at the term.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked as he cleaned himself up.  
“Good,” she smiled softly, also cleaning up herself, “but, I’m exhausted as well. I think I’m going to go to bed early.”  
“Mind if I join you?” he asked.  
She leaned down and kissed him tenderly, cupping his cheeks and pressing herself flush against him. When she pulled away, she looked into those beautiful violet eyes that she had fallen in love with, and took in the way they sparkled when they looked her way. They were the eyes of someone in love with her.  
“Of course,” she replied, “anytime.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Krolia awoke to Austin violently shaking her awake.  
“Krolia Krolia Krolia Krolia Krolia,” he chanted as he shook her shoulder.  
“What?” she groaned groggily, rolling over to face the man who had so rudely awaken her.  
“We forgot a condom!” he exclaimed.  
She stared at him, blinking slowly.  
“You mean to tell me, you woke me up to tell me something I already know? Thanks, captain obvious.”  
“Lia, what if you get pregnant?!”  
“I highly doubt we’re biologically compatible, go back to sleep,” she groaned, rolling back over and stuffing her face in a pillow, causing her next words to come out muffled, “we’ve fucked before without it and nothing happened so quit fussing.”  
“I suppose you’re right,” he sighed, rolling over and going back to sleep once again.


End file.
